Yuri X Lucario The Big Performance AU
by LucarioAnubis
Summary: Set in an alternate universe to the events of the anime, Yuri finds himself in the palace of Cameron, and the homeland of the majestic Pokemon, Lucario. Will love blossom?


Hey. This is my first fanfiction. If you enjoyed feel free to let me know. This is a kind of avant grade AU crossover between Yuri! On Ice and Pokemon. I just went completely off the rails with the ending, so enjoy, I guess. Yuri Plisetsky in this fanfic is a lot different than how he is in the show by the way.

What runs through people's heads when they commit the crimes they do? Why do the only people in the world who don't follow the bandwagon turn out to be total psychopaths? And why does the world have so many boring people who don't know how easily they can hurt me? These are the questions that run through my head as I put on my morning clothes. I sigh, I'm just being cranky again. It's just then that my mind trails to the clock in the corner of the room. Ugh, it's 8 o clock! School starts in thirty minutes! I rush to the bathroom, throwing my clothes in a pile and jumping in the shower. While in the shower, my thoughts trail elsewhere. They begin to trail to him. Lucario, the one I've admired for so long. Constantly having to hide my blush when my friends mention the amazing adventures he goes on. Having to explain to my parents that... The man I loved...Wasn't a human. But my love for him was as real as any human love. It was stronger, even. Even if it was just exchanging a glance on the way to school, or having the honor of seeing him save the lives of the many people in our town, it was like heaven. I loved the way I felt about him. Loving him was so much fun. It motivated me to continue throughout my day, knowing me, my family and my friends were protected by him. Him and all the other loyal guards of our town. He spoke of honor, the promise to protect everyone to make the world a better place. I admired him so, so much. I just wanted to be their for him, let him know that we were thankful. Thankful that we were kicking enough to have him. That I was lucky enough to have him. Everything about him was so, perfect. I could never be with a guy like him. I couldn't help but cry a little when I realized that. I got it together and left the shower.

"Good morning Yuri," my little sister said, happily taking my hand in hers. I walked her to the kitchen and quickly made her breakfast. And with that, I was gone. Somehow, despite all of that time in the shower, I had still managed to make it out in time. Something struck me as a little strange about that.

But, in time, normal routine hit. The day was rather uneventful, apart from one moment. I was copying down notes when I saw something, out the window, out of my field of view. It was him, Lucario just so happened to be training near by. There was something so comforting about that, knowing that he'd always be there for me. Of course he wouldn't be there for me, what made me so special? My friend snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Man, it's your turn to go soon, break a leg up there!" Tim

"Hah, I hope I don't," I said, punching him in the shoulder. Tim rubbed his arm, laughing while also giving me a strange look.

"When did you get so strong?"

"Ah... Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I've just been having a lot more use on my arms lately, you know, helping around the house.

I was born a bad liar.

"You were training. To impress Lucario, weren't you?"

I blushed, he knew me so well.

"Yuri, are you gonna come up or what?"

My teacher was impatient. I hurried up, I had prepared so long for this, I could do it!

"Hello everyone! It's an honor to be here. Let me ask you. What runs through people's heads when they commit themselves to a cause? Why do the only people in the world who follow the bandwagon always seem to come out on top? And why does the world have so many exciting people who don't know how easily they could beat me up?"

My audience laughed heartily at my self deprecation. I couldn't help but slightly laugh myself as well, even if there were certainly better ways to start a presentation. If I was winging it, I had to commit. What could I talk about? What... mattered to me...

"Well, I know about a man who makes me think these things. He also make me think about the happiest parts of life. The "raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens," if you will. I know this about a lot of men, and women. The people who protect this town." The audience gasped in shock. I think they were catching on. I guess I should show you a little bit of what they're like. My feet melted into my hands when I touched them to put on a pair of socks. I held their soft, supple skin in my palms and carried the hefty skates I had been carrying to them.

"Well, I guess I was lucky that this pond managed to freeze over, huh?"

I lost myself in my routine, as men and women dressed in military outfits skated around me. When I was finished, I skated to the side and watched my friends perform the greatest ice skating performance I had ever seen. Well, if greatest includes them consistently laughing and f*cking up, but I was WAY worse then them on these skates. Ugh, why'd I'd ever let Tim convince me to add that part to our performance?

As they finished, I turned on a monitor which played our national anthem. I looked up at the intro, which showed a tall man in a blue and gray shirt. It always reminded me of Lucario.

"Citizens of Kanto, join together in this time of need."

I locked my hands together, in a permanent and panicked embrace. I couldn't help but think to my self that I looked quite cute in this pose, and the fancy clothes I had worn for the event looked so slick on my body. I thought of Lucario's hands on these clothes, maybe only a bit of skinning showing, his hands exploring my body. Perhaps I still had my skates on, that'd be cute. As the performance finished, I joined my class and bowed. Or more accurately, fell in a burst of overwhelming happiness and comfort as Tim and Sarah caught me.

"Damn dude, this can't all be muscle!" Tim said.

"Haha."

Then I saw the audience. Sitting alone, looking a little embarrassed, but undoubtedly interested, it was him.

Lucario had seen my magnum opus, my show stopping performance made to show my love for him.

I bowed in front of him, taking to my knees to thank him.

He laughed, a mature and comforting laugh that made me shiver.

"Thank you Yuri."

I got up and looked at him. He did the same. Took my eyes as his and made what could have been an awkward introduction one of the best experiences of my life.

"So... Do you want to go out for lunch later?"


End file.
